Only Something AMAZING
by AwsomeGingernut
Summary: Yip hates Alola, but is it not worse when it looks like they love it. Beast


Yip collapsed to the floor, exhausted. She was frustrated. She hated how much everyone pretended to care, how many times people smiled and wished each other "Alola", she hated her mother for making her leave for this forsaken paradise, and she hated herself most of all, for not doing anything about it. She could have run away, had her dumb mother let her have a Pokémon.

She rose and screamed throwing the Tapu sculpture into the vast ocean. At least there was no shortage of isolated retreats. That was about the only thing going for these islands, an abundance of places you could hide and hate the world without fear of intruders. Just as that thought crossed her mind her foot connected with something softer than sand and she found herself flipping head over heels onto the beach front first. Cursing her luck she was craning her neck to get a look behind her when she felt a huge force against her butt. She let out a startled cry as she found her body propelled across the sand.

She threw herself onto her back to face the oncoming attacker to find herself face to face with a small sea urchin. It was shaking in anger, making only the most adorable squishy sounds as it tried its best to curse in its native Pokémon language. To Yip's amusement she could see the creature was stuck, possessing no kind of flippers, preventing it from guiding itself back to the sea.

She reached for her Melon-slice bag to retrieve her jury-rigged Pokédex to look up the new species. Pykumuku she came across, along with a lavish description of its ability – Innards Out.

 _Well that explains where you got that strength from_ she thought to herself. She idly rose and dropped her shorts to check her backside to check the damage. Unsurprisingly a large red print was left there, and most notably it still stung. She turned her attention to the trapped Pokémon.

"You see this! Bastard!" She angrily shouted, pointing at her behind " _You_ did this!"

The wild Pyukumuku remained still, until she began to advance at which point it unleashed its internal weaponry again in a fearsome display. At its full height the mimic hand had risen to her eye level, stopping her in her tracks. Yip was frozen, waiting for the attack to come. As soon as she noticed the hand twitch she made a swooping ducking motion and swiftly dove for her bag, retrieving a dive ball. While Pyukumuku was no longer inhabiting the deep sea she figured this would be the best choice, and it was unlikely it was going to escape anywhere, so she Pokéballs to waste.

It only took the one ball to capture it. She sighed in relief and brushed the sand of her body. The moon was rising in the distance across the dark ocean. Finally her favourite time of day, when even less of the trash walked the streets and the lands turned back into their more primitive form. She slumped back onto the ground, ignoring the dive ball and began to undress. She threw her large black floral print tee to the side, joining the pile of items. The weather was too hot for underwear during the daytime and just cool enough to enjoy it naked at night. She laid back facing the sky. _Fuck it_ she thought. As soon as she felt the attack on her arse she hadn't been able to wash the thought away. She grabbed the dive ball and released Pyukumuku into the air and swiftly caught it in her hands. Immediately she launched her hands between her legs and prepared herself on the floor. Her hands were shaking in anticipation, she could feel her Chicken hat slipping off but she was too far gone now. Very shakily she began to squeeze Pyukumuku. She heard its alarmed and angry cry and felt a strong wet press against her lower lips. Her whole body was beginning to shake in eagerness. She kept squeezing ever so slightly, the force below increasing with hers. She let out a short cry as she felt it penetrate her. She squeezed until she felt it rise all the way to her limit, her eyes rolling back in pleasure, and began to release the pressure. She set out a repetitive pulse on her squishy stress-reliever. Before long she was masking the creature's cries with her own animalistic sounds. Panting, gasping she kept pulsing Pykumuku with one hand and tentatively reached for her bag with the other to retrieve a special enhancer. Placing the Z-Crystal on Pyukumuku she shakily began to map out the movements with her arms. Drawing one back, the other forward, she began to thurst them forward alternatively. Her eyes glazing over in pure excitement she threw the final punch forward. The Z-Crystal began to sparkle and surround Pykumuku with its power. "P-Pulverising Punch!" She yelled and quickly screeched as she felt Pykumuku get to work destroying her. Her cries in time with each punch increasing in volume as they grew in power. Then with its stored leftover energy she felt Pykumuku throw itself into her. She arched her back thrusting her hips to the sky screaming in pleasure, then fell, sinking down, her whole body shakily wildly, tears rolling down her reddened cheeks. Her hands reached for her womanhood and met her own fluids gushing out, as well as the soft end of Pyukumuku's tail, at which point she blacked out.


End file.
